1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector with a connection detecting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lever-type connector comprises first and second housings that are connectable with one another. A lever is mounted pivotally on the first housing and a cam pin projects from the second housing. The cam pin is inserted into a cam groove formed in the lever during the connection of the housings. The lever then is pivoted to a specified connection position, and the cam action of the cam groove and the cam pin pull the housings into connection.
An operator normally judges the proper connection of the two housings in the above-described lever-type connector by a locking sound and a locking feeling given when the lever is locked at the connection position. However, the locking sound and the locking feeling may not be given if the locking mechanism does not have a precise shape. Hence there is a possibility that the operator may make a wrong judgment.
A lever-type connector designed to detect a connected state of housings electrically is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,410. This connector has a lever with electrically conductive contacts, and the mating housing has two detection terminals connected with a detection circuit. The detection terminals are brought into contact with contacts of the lever when the lever reaches a connection position during the connection of the two housings. Thus, the detection terminals are shorted to detect the properly connected state of the housings.
However, the contacts of the lever and the detection terminals are on the outer surfaces of the housings and they may be deformed by contact with external matter, for example, during transportation before the housings are connected. Thus, the connection detection function of this connector has lacked reliability. Further, it is very difficult to achieve waterproofing because the detection terminals are on the outer surface of the housings.
In view of the above, an object of the invention is to provide a lever-type connector that can detect a connected state of housings electrically, and that has an improved connection detecting reliability.
The invention is directed to a lever-type connector with at least first and second housings that are connectable with each other. A lever is displaceably mounted on the first housing. The lever and the second housing are provided with a cam mechanism that comprises a cam groove and a cam pin engageable with the cam groove. The cam pin is insertable into the cam groove when the lever is at a standby position. The lever then can be operated so that the cam action of the cam mechanism pulls the housings toward each other and into a connected condition.
An electric or electronic non-contact detector is provided for detecting when the lever is in the connection position, and hence for detecting whether the housings are connected properly. The electric non-contact detector is turned on or detects the lever in the connection position without contacting the lever. Thus, detection terminals and contacts need not be provided on the outer surface of the housings, and, unlike the prior art, deformation, oxidation and the like can be reduced. As a result, the reliability of the connection detecting function can be improved.
The electric non-contact detector preferably comprises an electromagnetic device integrally in the lever and a lead switch in one of the housings. The electromagnetic device turns on the lead switch as the lever is displaced to the connection position. The lead-switch preferably comprises contacts hermetically sealed in a housing and is connected with a detecting circuit or the like. Thus, a properly connected state of the housings can be detected electrically. The lead switch is turned on without contacting the lever and there are no detection terminals and contacts on the outer surfaces of the housings. Accordingly, no parts of the detector are subject to deformation or oxidation and connection detection is more reliable than in the prior art.
A watertight area may be formed between the connected housings. The lead switch operates without contacting the lever, and hence can be sealed in the watertight area.
The electric non-contact detector preferably is connectable to a detection circuit by terminal fittings in at least one of the housings.
At least part of the electric non-contact detector preferably is provided in at least one of the housings by integral molding.
The lever preferably abuts at least one stopper at connection position. Additionally, locking means may lock the lever at the standby position and/or the connection position.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are described separately, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.